Find Your Own Voice
by Morian
Summary: Lara is a girl living in New York in year 2006. She’s getting home from school and never sees what hits her. She wakes up in the middle of the road, and discovers soon that everything has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Lara is a girl living in New York in year 2006. She's getting home from school and never sees what hits her. She wakes up in the middle of the road, and discovers soon that everything has changed. _

_**Disclamer: **I own only Larissa and some randomly mentioned persons. I don't own BoB._

_Yeah, a travel back in time story... I decided to give it a try, not sure if anything comes out of it though... I know there is some similarities with couple of stories, but I'm not trying to copy anyone! I promise! I will try to make as different as I can!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Finally the school was over and summer vacation started. I have to admit that the last lessons in school were only havoc. Everyone expected to get out already and I wasn't an exception. I had so many plans for summer, but first I was going to spend two weeks at home with my parents. Then my parents and I would fly to Europe. My parents had been planning it for a long time, and now it finally happened. I had never been in Europe in my 17-year life and actually I was looking forward to it.

We would fly first to France. My father was a major in Airborne and he wanted to pay the respect to all American soldiers, who were burried there, or who had their names carved on memorial stone in cemetaries on Normandy and who had gotten killed during the Second World War. He had planned that we would visit the cemetaries near Utah and Omaha Beaches. Then we would spend few days in Paris, which I looked forward, I always had wanted to get there. Belgium was also in our travel plan, I was sure that I would have nice three weeks in Europe, and it didn't bother me that my parents were with me, actually I was happy that they were coming with me. The trip was their idea after all.

After a last lesson, I talked with my two best friends for a moment and we promised to keep in touch during the summer, probably we would see each others during the vacation too.

"You're so fortunate to get to Europe, Lara." Other of my friends, Sarah stated.

"I think so too. Though I'm not sure if I want to go through some military cemetery so that we can stare some stones, which carries the names of men, who got killed on WWII." I sighed.

"I think it's interesting. Think about it, Lara. You will see so much over there." Paula commented.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess it will be interesting to see the places where happened so much on 1940's. But I'm more excited about getting to Paris." I grinned.

"Yeah, Paris…" Paula had a dreaming look on her eyes. "The capital of fashion."

"You have to buy a lot of clothes from there." Sarah said.

"I will, you can be sure of it." I grinned.

"Ah, our bus came. Are you coming, Lara?" Sarah said when she saw a yellow school bus pulling on the schoolyard.

"No. I think I'll walk. It's a nice weather and not so long walk anyway." I replied.

I usually take the school bus to home, but this time I decided to walk. I hugged my both good friends and we made the promise to see each others before I left my three week trip to Europe.

I walked towards home thinking about the coming summer vacation. I was fortunate to be born in rather wealthy family, but we were also a military family. My father served as a major in Airborne and the army was part of our life. I was born in military base, but right after my sister, Cathy had been born we moved on our own house outside of the base. I was seven years old then, and didn't remember so well what kind of life we had there. I liked living outside of the military base, at least I had the freedom to live my life, I had heard some not so nice stories about the life on the houses which were in base, and I thought that I could never live that kind of life.

I was deep in my thoughts and for my little surprise I discovered that I was pretty close home already. I had to get other side of the road, so I stood by the verge of the road, and looked to both directions, before I crossed the road. The sun was shining right to my eyes from left side, so I couldn't see well if there was coming a car, but when I was sure that there were no cars coming, I started to cross the road. I was on the middle of the road, when I heard a breaks screeching. Next thing I realized was that I fell down and hit my head on the ground.

I felt cold and wet when I woke up, then I heard breaks screeched again. I realized that I was lying on sandy road, and when I opened my eyes, I saw car lights just few feet from me, otherwise it was very dark and raining a little. _What the hell? Where am I? What happened?_

I just laid there my eyes trying to figure out what had happened. I recalled that I was going home when something, probably a car, hit me. But how I ended up there where I was? _I should be in hospital, not here… Where am I exactly?_

Then I heard steps coming towards me, and I saw a figure of a man bending down on me.

"Jesus Christ, Bill. You almost ran over her." I heard the man gasping.

"I didn't see her earlier. But fortunately I saw her before I ran over her. Why is she laying here in the middle of the road anyway?" Came the other male voice right beside me.

"How can I know?" The man who had bent down on me snorted. "But we have to get her out of here."

I was watching the dark haired man, who was bent down on his knees right next to me. It seemed like he was dressed in army uniform, which got me starlet. _What the hell is going on? Who are these men? And why I am lying here?_

"Are you all right, miss?" Right after the man had said that, he squinted. "Bloody hell, Lara?"

_How he can know my name? Who is he?_

I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't speak, but actually I didn't have to, because right after the man had said my name, he looked up to the other man, who he had called Bill.

"Jesus Guarnere, you almost ran over Lara!"

"Lara who?" The other man asked.

It was a good question, because I wanted to know how this man knew my name.

"Captain Hester's sister, Lara, of course! We were sent to look for her, remember?" The man yelled.

"Christ George, what is she doing on the middle of the road?" The man called Bill bent down also and I noticed that he was dressed in army uniform too.

His other question was good too, but I was wondering that who was this Lara, who was sister to some captain Hester. _Wait a minute they can't mean me… Right?_

"What are you doing here, Lara?" The man called George asked.

"I… I don't know." Finally I managed to speak. I guess he saw that I didn't really know the answer to his question, so he just touched gently my cheek.

"All right then. Don't worry, we'll get you to the base." George said gently.

Then for my big surprise he put his arms underneath me and lifted me up.

"Bill, open the jeep door. We have to get her to base. She's soaking wet and we don't know how long she has been lying there." George said to the other man.

My limbs were numb and I felt like I could hardly move my head. I just looked the man who carried me to the jeep my eyes wide. I still didn't know what had happened, but obviously these men knew me, though I didn't know them. There were thousands of thoughts buzzing on my head, when George put me down on the jeep bench and watched at me.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You're in Aldbourne, England. Have been for six weeks." George looked at me gently, thought I could sense that he was wondering my question, which probably sounded strange to him.

_England? But how in the hell I got here? I shouldn't be here! Wait a minute... Six Weeks?_

"I guess you got a quite hit to your head. But don't worry, you're safe now. Actually the captain has been worried over you when you didn't come back from village before the dark." George continued.

_Who is this captain? They did mention that this Lara was a sister to guy called captain Hester, but… I don't have a brother._

I didn't say anything to him, so he just got to the jeep next to me and looked me gently. Bill got to the driver's seat, turned on the jeep and we started to drive along the road.

Suddenly George touched gently my forehead, which was actually aching a lot.

"Quite a knob you have there, Lara. What happened? Did you fell down on your way back to base?" He asked.

"I… I did." I felt that it was best to tell this man that it was what had happened. I couldn't tell him that I was probably run over by a car in New York. I had figured out that much that I wasn't in New York anymore. But I just didn't know where I was and why these military men – who they seemed to be – knew who I was. Or actually they thought that I was someone else… _Am I dead or what?_

It didn't take long when we arrived to the place that seemed like a military base indeed, but for my opinion it seemed some how strange. There were tents everywhere, and only few big buildings. I looked around amazed when the jeep pulled in front a wooden building. George helped me out of the jeep and turned to the woman, who was dressed like a nurse.

"Helen, it's Lara Hester. We wound her lying on the middle of the road. I think she tripped on something on her way back from the village. She has quite a knob on her head."

"All right, sergeant Luz. Take her inside."

I let George and Bill to lead me inside the building, which seemed like a hospital, but there was something strange on it too. It seemed like I was in 1940's or -50's which was strange. _I can't have got back in time, have I?_

The nurse called Helen led us to one of the rooms and when I sat on the bed, I saw a newspaper on the table next to the bed. First I only glanced on it, but then I took a better look on it when I saw the date on it. _I can't believe this… 25th October 1943?_

I was staring at the calendar on the wall, when the man in uniform appeared on my sigh again. I took a better look on the guy who had been called George. Actually he was quite cute, he had a dark brown eyes and dark hair, and he looked at me with concern.

"Lara? Are you all right?"

I realized that I had to play along with this. I couldn't tell them, that I had come from year 2006 and actually my name was Larissa Brownes, not Lara Hester, like they seemed to think. Or it seemed like I was in Lara Hester's body, the thought got me overwhelmed again and I had to lay down on the bed, I was feeling so sick.

"I… I don't feel so good." I muttered.

"Helen, I'll get Doc Roe." George stated and before I realized he was gone, as did the other guy, Bill.

The nurse bent down on me and put her hand on my forehead.

"You might have a little fever, Lara. But first we have to get dry clothes for you."

I just nodded and the nurse left somewhere, probably she went to get me dry clothes. I looked around in the room thinking what had just happened to me. It was clear in my mind already that somehow I had traveled back in time to some military base in England. Because it was a year 1943 I knew that the WWII was still raving in Europe. My thoughts were interrupted when the room door was opened and I saw George and a young man, who wore a red cross on his sleeve entering the room. They stood by my bed and looked down on me.

"Do you know who I am?" The man, who I suspected to be a doctor or a medic, asked.

_No. Should I? _Then I recalled that George had mentioned something about getting some man called Doc Roe, so I tried my luck.

"Doc Roe." I said quietly.

"Well, nothing's wrong with your memory, Lara." The man stated and I knew that I had hit right. I just hoped that I would be as lucky in the future too. The truth was that I didn't know any of these men, who thought that I did. And then there was this captain Hester, who was apparently my brother. How would I recognize him, when I saw him?

Before Doc Roe started to examine me, Helen got back with dry clothes. She ushered George and Doc Roe out of the room and helped me to change. When I had dry clothes on, she called the two men back to the room.

"Lara, Bill went to get your brother." George stated just when Doc Roe was listening my lungs, and I gasped a little. _So, this is the moment of truth… I'll see the man who is apparently my brother. Holy shit!_

I just nodded because I couldn't speak, this was just the craziest think what was ever happened to me, and I had experienced some crazy things during my life.

"Well, I think that you will be well in couple of days." Doc Roe stated when he was ready with his examination. "You have a slight fever, but I think it's just because you've caught cold. And your head will ache few days because of that knob I'll give you some pain killers, which help on that."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Just doing my job, Lara." The medic smiled and gave me the pills. Then he gave me a glass of water and I had just taken one of the pills, when the door was thrown open and a tall, blondish man in uniform barged in.

"Lara! I was worried about you! What the hell happened?" The man yelled and before anyone in the room got the change to react, he continued yelling. "What were you thinking by walking alone back from village? Christ, Lara!"

_Captain Hester, I presume?_

I let out an unintentional giggle, and the man glared at me.

"This isn't a matter of a laugh, Lara. I was worried about you. I thought something happened to you!"

"I'm sorry… I'm all right…" I muttered. _Shit, what is his first name? I can't call him captain Hester, he thinks that I'm his sister. Goddamnit, what is his first name?_

"Private Guarnere told me that he and sergeant Luz found you laying on the middle of the road. What were you doing there, Lara?" Although this was the first time I met this man, I saw that he was angry and maybe also worried about his sister – or actually me.

"I… I think I tripped over something." I said.

"You think? You think! Goddamnit, Lara! You have to be more careful! What if…"

"Clarence, take it easy. Can't you see that she has had got quite a scare?" A male voice from the door interrupted his outburst.

Only now I realized that there was also another officer in the room besides captain Hester. I had been so concentrated on the captain, that I hadn't seen him. I looked over to the door and saw a tall man standing there. When I looked to his uniform, I saw that he had captain's marks also. _Thank you, sir. Now I know captain Hester's first name._ Seemed like I hadn't run out of luck, not yet anyway.

"Sorry, Salve." Clarence said quietly. "But I was worried about her."

"Yeah, I noticed that. But give her a break. Can't you see she isn't feeling well?" The other captain, who seemed to be called Salve, commented.

Actually he was right, I wasn't feeling well. But it wasn't because I had a knob on my forehead, it was because I had just traveled back in time and found out that I was in someone else's body.

"You look a little pale, Lara. Are you all right?" Clarence looked at me closely and I got an uncomfortable feeling. _Play along, Lara. Play along; your life might depend on it!_

"I am." I said quietly.

"Is she all right, corporal Roe?" Clarence turned to the medic who had examined me.

"She has a little fever, but she will be fine in couple of days, sir." He replied.

"You should rest couple of days, Lara. Then you can get back to work." Clarence looked at me, and I just nodded agreeing. _Work? I'm working here? What the hell I'm supposed to do in here?_

"I mean it, Lara. I know you that well, that I suspect you to be back in work tomorrow morning already, but this is an order. You have to rest couple of days." Clarence had a serious look on his eyes when he said it.

_So, this Lara who they know is a lot like me. She can't stay put for a long either. _I was actually happy about this realization. Maybe it wasn't so hard to adopt her life until I got back to my own time, which I hoped to happen soon. But for now I just had to try play the part, and try to solve who everyone were, and above all what was my job and why exactly I was thrown in there, England and to year 1943.

Then I yawned, and Helen who was still in the room, like were Doc Roe and George, ushered the men out.

"She has to get some sleep now. She might be able to tell tomorrow what exactly happened today." The nurse stated. I was happy that she did that, but she was wrong, I could never tell these men what happened, I just had to tell them that I had tripped over on my way back from the village and hit my head, I had a knob on my forehead as a prove of it.

It had been an overwhelming couple of hours, and I thought that I couldn't get any sleep, but for my surprise I fell asleep almost immediately after Helen had left the room. Maybe it was because of the pills Doc Roe had given me, or then I was just so exhausted.

* * *

_All right... I'm taking couple of 'not so well known' guys to this story, but mainly it is about Easy's guys of course._

_Oh, and things written in italic are Lara's thoughts._

_And again, I'm trying to do this different than couple of other stories, but if it won't work, I won't be updating this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

On the next morning I woke up when the sun shone through the window straight to my eyes and I had a killer headache. I looked around the room not realizing first where I was, but then it hit me. _It wasn't a dream. I'm really in military hospital… In year 1943._ I lied still for a moment thinking everything what had happened last night. Then I saw the pills which Doc Roe had given me and took one to stop the headache I had. I got up to sit carefully and sat on the edge of the bed. I still couldn't understand totally what had happened, but it was clear that I was in England, it was October 1943 and I had a brother. My thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened and the nurse, Helen, came in.

"You should lay down, Lara." She stated.

"I feel all right. I think I could get out of here already." I stated. I felt a little better, so I was telling the truth. I still had a headache, but I thought that the slight fever which I had last night, had gone already. And there were so many things that I had to resolve.

Helen put her hand on my forehead, and sighed then.

"I think that you don't have fever anymore, and you look better than last night. But if captain Hester sees you... He will blame me for letting you get up already."

"Don't worry, Helen. He won't blame you." I looked the nurse to her eyes. "He's my brother, I will get him convinced that you had nothing to do with this."

_And how you will do that, Lara? You don't even know him, for heaven's sake! _I tried to get the negative thoughts out of my mind, because I knew that I had to learn to know Clarence and fast.

I left the hospital building and stood out side for a moment. The truth was that I didn't know where to go. I guessed that I had to have a room on one of the buildings, but which one? _I can't be staying on a tent, right? My brother is a captain after all. Wow, I'm getting used to that thought._

"Lara!"

I turned when I heard a male voice yelling my name. Then I saw three men approaching me, one of them was George Luz, but the other two didn't seem familiar to me.

"Hey." I said quietly when the men reached me.

"George told that he and Bill found you last night. Shouldn't you be in bed, Lara?" The other of the men, who I didn't know, asked. Actually he was rather handsome; he had piercing blue eyes and blonde short hair. I just stared him for a moment; I had never seen eyes like he had.

"I'm feeling better now... I wanted to get out." I explained then.

"Yeah, I see her point. Who would like to be in hospital longer than it is absolutely necessary?" The other man said, he looked a bit like an Italian and I thought that he was American Italian.

"She should be in bed, Perco." George stated then.

_Perco? What kind of name is that? _

"We all know her, George. I doubt that even you expected her to do like Doc advised." The guy who George had called Perco said.

"I guess I didn't. But her brother told her to take it easy." Then George looked at me "You should do like your brother told you to do."

"I'm all right, George." I smiled to him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" The blue-eyed guy asked. " Lieutenant colonel Strayer won't expect you in office for couple of days after captain Hester told him, that you were in hospital."

_Office? Lieutenant colonel Strayer? Huh?_

"I'll just take it easy..." I said avoiding. _And try to find out, what I am doing here. And what are your names. Why me? Why this has to happen to me?_

"All right then." George looked to the blue-eyed guy. "Sobel is expecting us, Buck."

_So, he's called Buck. Probably a nickname, who would name his son Buck?_

"Yeah. Have to go." Buck agreed.

George and Buck had taken few steps away already, when Buck turned back to my direction. The guy who George had called as Perco stood still there looking at me little smile on his lips, and I started to feel uncomfortable again.

"Are you coming, Frank? Sobel wanted you there too."

_Ah, now it makes sense, Perco is his nickname. But how will I remember who is who?_

"Yeah, coming. That knob on your forehead looks just nasty, Lara." He grinned before he followed George and Buck.

When the three guys had gone, I had still the same problem than before; I still didn't know which way to go. I decided to go on my left, and wandered aimlessly towards one of the buildings. I was almost on the building door, when couple of guys came out of the building and stood looking at my direction. It seemed like they were waiting for me, so walked towards them.

"Lara." The other one, a lieutenant who had almost flaming red hair nodded at me when I reached them.

"Umm... Yes, lieutenant?" _Lieutenant who? Thank God, I know the ranks. Seems like the insignias haven't changed after the war._

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked. _Why they all keep asking that? Seems like Lara Hester is really liked person over here... But how can I continue being her, when I don't know anyone around here? Damn, I don't know even who I am!!_

"I'm feeling much better, lieutenant." I tried to give him a small smile. Then I looked to the other guy who stood next to him. He was also wearing the lieutenant insignias, and he was rather handsome too. Actually the fact was that most of the guys I had seen there were quite handsome. _Even Clarence is quite handsome. Shit Lara he is now your brother, remember that!_

"That is good, Lara." The brown eyed, dark haired lieutenant stated.

"Are you going to headquarters?" The red haired lieutenant asked and added. "Strayer wants you back as soon as possible, but I guess that if you go there now, he will send you back to bed."

_And there he is mentioned again, lieutenant colonel Strayer. Who is he?_

"Actually I'm going to my room..." I said hesitating; the fact was that I had no idea where my room was.

"You're in wrong direction. Your room is in that building there." The other lieutenant smiled pointing the building just in another direction.

"Ummm... Yes. Thank you, lieutenant. I think it's the knob on my head, which makes me a little dizzy." I muttered. _Bloody hell, I'm coming well with the excuses!_

"We heard that you got quite a hit to your head. Maybe we should accompany our good miss Hester to her quarters, Dick." The lieutenant looked to the redhead.

"Yeah." The redhead, who seemed to be called Dick, agreed.

I followed the two lieutenants to the building where my room seemed to be. Dick, and the other lieutenant who he had called Nix, led me to my door room, so I didn't have the problem to figure out which one of the rooms was mine. I said good-byes to the lieutenants and entered the room. It was actually rather nice room with two beds, and it didn't take long to realize that I was sharing it with someone.

I saw rather large sized clothes on the other bed and because figured out that the other one was mine. I searched the both wardrobes and found out the one that belonged to me. I also found some kind of uniform; a dark blue jacket, white collar shirt and a dress, which I estimated to be little over knee length. I also found out that on the jacket was attached a nametag and my name was written to it, or actually the name on it was Lara Hester, but apparently that was me. Fortunately everyone called me Lara back in home, so I didn't ignore that name, if I had it would been rather weird for others point of view, I suppose. Then I took a good look to myself on the full body mirror that was on the wall. Lara Hester – who I apparently was – was a tall young woman. She – or I, I had to get used to that fact – had a mid back length, blonde hair and nice, beautiful facial figure. I saw immediately similarities with Clarence Hester; besides the color of the hair, we both had piercing green eyes. When I was Larissa Brownes I was a brunette, but I had as long hair, but my eyes had been blue, now they were green. Actually the truth was that Lara Hester was more beautiful than I had been before this strange happening, which had occurred.

After my little search in the room, I lied on the bed, and I guess I slept for a while, because I woke up when the door was opened. I opened my eyes and saw a young woman entering the room.

"Are you sleeping, Lara?" She asked and I guessed that she was my roommate.

"No." I rose to sit on the bed and looked at the woman.

She was wearing a similar uniform as I had on my closet, so I figured that we were doing similar jobs there in Aldbourne. Now I was sure that the place where I was Aldbourne in England. She wasn't tall, about 5'5 and she was a bit round, like I had thought when I saw her clothes on her bed. She wasn't exactly fat, but round. She had a mid back length brown hair and kind green eyes. I also saw a tag on her jacket, and found out that her name was Alice Keeton. Thank God for nametags!

"I heard that you went AWOL." Alice grinned when started to change her clothes. I knew what she meant when she said that, thanks to my military father again.

"Yes. I didn't really enjoy staying in hospital." I replied trying to hide my bafflement.

"Who would? But the main thing is that you are all right."

"I am."

"Good. You caused quite a havoc here in base last night though." Alice grinned and looked at her in amaze. I hadn't heard anything like that.

"Clarence went nuts when you didn't come back from village before the dark. Christ, he was just crazy." Alice sighed and sat on her bed.

"He was?" I wanted to hear more, maybe I could learn about Clarence and other guys more on this way.

"Yeah. He practically ordered lieutenant colonel Strayer to gather searching patrols to look for you. And Strayer did it happily, he is your boss after all."

_Finally some clearance to that matter! But what I'm doing for him exactly?_

"Half of the Easy and Dog companies went to look for you. Lieutenants Winters and Nixon went to the upland with couple of guys from D. Liebgott, Webster and Christenson walked towards the village, and Luz and Guarnere drove there, like you know, after all they found you. Some other guys from D and E searched the surroundings and your brother..." Alice grinned. "He stayed here and drove everyone crazy until he heard that Luz and Guarnere had found you."

I knew what Easy and Dog companies were, but Alice kept throwing me with names, which I didn't know and I got a little overwhelmed again. Maybe I had met some guys who she mentioned already, but I knew then only by first name of nickname, so I had no idea of who she was talking about.

"But why two companies?" I managed to ask surprised about the fact that Clarence had insisted to put so many men to look for me, he really had to love his sister – I mean me.

"Clarence is in Dog Company himself, and we all know that for some reason you are popular among the Easy's men, and for some strange reason you like them." Alice looked at me a little weird look on her face; I guess she thought that she was telling me the obvious.

"Yeah..." I muttered. Then I rubbed my forehead, because it was aching again.

"That has to be sore." Alice stated looking the knob on my forehead.

"It is, but Doc Roe gave me painkillers." I replied.

"That's good. Do you want to sleep, or are you hungry?"

"Actually I am bit hungry." I replied. It was the truth actually I was starving.

"All right, let's go get something to eat." Alice said and stood up.

I took a painkiller and after that I followed her out of the room and out of the building. I followed her to the canteen, and found out that there were a lot of soldiers eating on that moment.

I looked closely what Alice did when she took the food, and did exactly same after her. When we both had gotten our food, Alice led me to the table, where were some guys sitting already. I recognized Doc Roe and the guy who Buck had called Frank, but other two I didn't know. I gave Doc Roe a weak smile when I sat down.

"You seem to be better, Lara." He commented.

"I am. I don't have fever anymore. My head is aching a little, but the pills you gave me seem to work." I said.

"Good. I won't say that you should be in bed, because I know that you wouldn't listen to me anyway." Doc smiled a little and I just flashed him thankful smile before I stuffed food to my mouth.

"I guess you have heard already that half of the base were looking for you last evening." Other of the guys who I didn't know stated. He was quite cute; he had green eyes, a blonde hair and very gentle smile. The problem was, that I didn't know his name.

"Yes, Alice told me." I admitted.

"Damn it was crazy... Your brother was all over the place and colonel Sink did his best to calm him down telling him that you were probably just late." The blonde cute guy told me.

"What happened last evening, Lara? We heard that George and Bill found you laying on the middle of the road." The guy who looked like a Latino asked. He wore a similar red cross on his sleeve as Doc Roe, so I figured that he was a medic too.

"I slipped on the road and hit my head." I felt that it was best to go with the old, safe explanation.

All guys nodded agreeing, but then they all tensed. I felt that someone was standing behind me, and I turned my head expecting to see Clarence, but I looked straight to hard, green eyes that didn't belong to him.

"So, you seem to feel better, miss Hester. You caused quite a havoc here last night." He stated.

I just looked at him. _Damn, who is he? And why he is looking me like that?_

I saw that he wore lieutenant's insignias, and realized that he was the first guy to call me miss Hester.

"I do, lieutenant. Yes, I'm sorry for that." I replied quietly. Every guy in the table were silent, and even Alice seemed to be little starlet. I felt a little scared too, mainly because everyone else in the table acted like this man had scared the shit out of them.

"Good." With that the lieutenant was gone.

"Damn, the way he just pops out of nowhere gets to me every time." Frank sighed.

"Lara, you know that lieutenant Speirs is scary as hell, right?" Alice whispered to me.

_If that was lieutenant Speirs... He was quite handsome, but yeah, he was scary. Actually very scary. _

"I know." I whispered back.

"Maybe you shouldn't stare at him like you did just a moment ago. Not even when your brother is in same unit with him." Alice advised and I decided to take her advice.

"By the way Lara, does your brother know that you left the hospital before you should had?" Doc Roe asked suddenly.

"No."

"You're in so much trouble, girl." He grinned then.

"Stop scaring her, Doc. I guess her brother will do it later on."

I looked up and saw the striking blue eyes looking down at me. I smiled to Buck, who had appeared to our table.

"Move, Popeye. I'll sit between you and Ralph." Buck said looking to the cute guy.

"Yes, sir." He grinned and moved so that Buck could sit down.

_So, the cute blonde is called Popeye and the other medic is Ralph._

"Alice." Buck nodded to the young woman next to me.

"Lieutenant Compton." Alice nodded back to him, and I was sure that I saw a slight blush on her cheeks. _Ah, am I sensing a little crush here?_

We talked while we were eating and I got the feeling that these men who belonged to Easy Company, and with who I was close to – or at least Alice had said so – were actually quite nice people. I learned a little more about them, and I hang on every word which was said there. The Latino, Ralph, was a medic indeed and Popeye seemed to be quite a funny guy.

When I had eaten, I stood up, and Alice looked to me.

"Are you going already?"

"Yeah. I have a little headache..." That was the only excuse what I came up at, I felt like I needed to be alone for a moment. When I saw Doc Roe's worried look that he gave me, I knew that I should had come up some other excuse.

"Don't look so worried, Doc. I'm all right." I flashed him a smile.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to lay down for a moment."

Doc Roe just nodded and I glanced to Popeye, who was looking at me too. _He is really cute, but I guess George would be more of my type. Gee, Lara, you aren't here to find a boyfriend to yourself!_

"See you around, guys." I said before I left.

"See you, Lara." Buck and Popeye said in unison.

I wandered out of the canteen and stood on the yard for a moment. The truth was that I had no idea which way to go. _Why didn't I pay attention which way I and Alice came here?_

"Lara, I told you to rest couple of days."

I turned fast around when I heard the voice of Clarence Hester. I took a deep breath and looked bravely to his eyes. I had noticed that with him were two other men too. _Damn, where did they come from?_

"I know. But I'm feeling much better and I didn't really feel comfortable in hospital." I explained.

"I should have known it." Clarence sighed desperation in his tone, or at least I thought it was desperation, I didn't know him so well that I would been sure about it.

"Don't be too harsh on your sister, captain." A man standing next to him stated.

I looked to the both men, who were with Clarence, other one I recognized as the captain who had been in hospital with Clarence last night, but the other one I didn't know. He was older than Clarence or Salve, and he had colonel insignias on his uniform.

I felt like my knees would let down on any second and my heart was beating fast. The three men had given me a scare and I got flustered when I saw the expression on Clarence's face. _Seems like he really loves his sister – me._ _Breathe, Lara. For heaven's sake, breathe!_

"She should know that I'm just thinking what is best for her, sir." Clarence stated.

"I understand that, but even I know that she can't stay put for long, and I've known her less than two months. You should know it too, you have known her for whole of your life." The colonel stated.

_Actually there the colonel is wrong, but they can't know that..._

"Are you really feeling better, Lara?" Clarence looked at me closely. Probably he had noticed that my eyes did wander from man to man.

"I am. I swear." I tried to give him a weak smile.

Clarence, Salve and the colonel looked to me like they didn't really believe me.

"The knob on your forehead looks quite bad, Lara." The colonel stated.

"I know, sir. But it only aches every now and then." I said.

"Everyone are happy that anything worse didn't happen to you, though." The colonel stated then smiling ever so slightly.

I just nodded, I got again the feeling that Lara Hester was very liked person and actually it made me to feel better, only God knows why though.

"You should take it easy for few days, Lara." Clarence stated then.

"I will…"

"Good. Because the knob on your forehead looks really bad." Now Clarence had a more gentle tone on his voice. "Did corporal Roe give you painkillers?"

"He did."

"You should listen what you brother says, Lara. Thought lieutenant colonel Strayer is waiting his secretary to be back as soon as possible." The colonel stated. "You have been gone a day but there is everything in disorder on his office already."

_So, am I a secretary to lieutenant colonel Strayer? But I don't know what a secretary actually does and now is a wartime, bloody hell!_

"I think he will manage without me few days…" I said quietly. Actually I knew that it was better for lieutenant colonel Strayer – who ever he was – to be without me few days. I would make just worse mess in his office.

"He won't." Salve stated and all three men started to laugh. I looked at them in amaze.

"We just came from his office and there is a mess. A total mess." The colonel laughed.

"You are the heart of his office, Lara. You have been here only six weeks, but you are the one who makes sure that everything goes smoothly." Clarence stated.

I didn't know what to say to him, I was so overwhelmed about all this, and all I could do, was to nod at him.

"But we have to go now. Go to your room, Lara and take it easy." Clarence advised.

"All right then…" I took couple of steps towards one of the buildings.

"Lara, you're going to wrong direction. You're staying on that house." I heard Clarence yelling after me.

"Not again." I sighed quietly when I turned to look to the three officers.

Clarence pointed to the building just on the different direction, and trying to hide my confusion, I headed towards that house. Actually it seemed more like the building where I had come out from an hour earlier, but everything was just so messed up in my mind on that moment. I heard the three officers laughing after me, and when I turned to look at them, all three waved after me grinning.

_I'm in trouble. I' m in so... Much... Trouble._


End file.
